


First time back at court

by Thewhitequeenfangirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitequeenfangirl/pseuds/Thewhitequeenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Richard gets jealous over anne</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time back at court

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and my first time writing please leave some comments thank you :)

Richards pov 

Richard rested in his chair after dancing with his new sister in law. Queen Elizabeth. His eyes glanced around the room, wondering where she was. A few hours past and he heard it, the most angelic laugh. The beautiful girl with golden hair, bright blue eyes and the most softest of skin, standing linked armed with her father. Like his prize. He noticed how men were enchanted by her smile her beautiful smile. His light eyes followed her and her father lord Warwick to show respect to the king. She was so graceful and so pretty she would make an angel jealous. "Richard would you like a drink" he turned to his good friend Francis.

Annes pov 

Anne felt a bit out of place without her dear sister Izzy and lady mother telling her what was right and what was wrong. They were in France to pick new curtains for Middleham. Anne on the other hand was picked to stay with her father. She had always been his favorite. she was far away in her thoughts she almost jumped when she heard a soft voice speaking to her."Lady Anne would you like to dance" he held out his hand for her to take she simply nodded and smiled a light smile. Anthony Woodville was handsome for his 19 years he had emerald green eyes, dirty blonde hair and with strong figure. 

Richards pov 

His concentration broke when he saw Antony and Anne dancing together. His heart dropped. He tried to not look at the couple dancing but he couldn't help notice how happy and content she was. He felt his blood boil. He was never the type to get jealous, but this, this was his fair and beautiful Anne. Francis noticed and laughed. "What?!?" Richard said in annoyed voice. "Jealousy doesn't suit you your grace" Richard just growled. "When the next song is on ask her to dance with you". "She hasn't noticed me, I remember I was always the first person she would talk to and dance with" Richard muttered into his cup. Francis just looked at him "something tells me Anne is not 11 anymore". Richard simply stood up and walked away. 

Anne's pov 

As the song finished Anne was restless she excused herself as politely as she could to get a drink. She smiled at her father and greeted a few lords and lady's on her way, as she got to the table, that's when she noticed him dark curly hair, soft blue eyes. Anne put her drink down and felt herself walking over to him her shyness some how left. "Hello Richard" she bowed lightly. 

Richards pov 

"Good evening Annie" he smiled at the shy girl. "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens" even he was shocked by his question. Anne blushed "yes, I would like some air". As they slowly walked around the stables and pond they were silent but it was a comfortable silence. The silence was broken by Anne "the queen is very beautiful don't you think so?" "Yes she is. How have you been?" "Great thankyou Richard and yourself?" "I have been wonderful". Richard grabbed Anne's arm lightly and pulled her beside him "I have missed you Anne, I have missed talking about nothing and our secret games". Anne blushed blood red. "And I you your grace" she giggled. "Now lady neville you know I hate it when you call me your grace" he said this with a sly wink. "Anne ... I... Lo- 

"Anne Neville, how dare you run off like that". It was Anne's father. "Come on I have someone I should like you to meet". As he put his arm around his favoured daughter Richard stood there watching Anne and her father walk away. Anne turned her head around and smiled that beautiful smile at him.


End file.
